Shadow Dance
by pokedoom97
Summary: It's Ash's 16th birthday. He has gone home to celebrate. Little does he know things are about to change forever. Team rocket have accidentally given the biggest secret they promised to keep hidden to the one person they needed to keep it from. A storm is coming, powerful enough to destroy everything in its path. Only one thing can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

James (Team Rocket)

James stood before the doorway and shivered with fright. Going to see the boss always did this to them. They still haven't completed any successful captures for the boss. He was going to be mad at them for sure. That's probably why they were summoned here.

"God I can't take this much longer, let's just get this over with" Jessie placed her hand on the door.

"Ok just gimme a sec'..." James tried to calm myself down, but failed.

"I hope that snooty Persian doesn't try to talk to me again, last time I thought I would scratch her face off. I seriously felt my claws come out" Meowth extended his claws and pretended to slash an invisible something.

"Let's just go" And with that, Jessie pushed the wooden door open. They were once again in this damn room. It had security monitors in one corner with live footage being recorded, red carpet, a book shelf full of records and a desk in the middle. The boss's back was turned facing away from them, throwing dark shadows across his face. His Persian sat upon his lap, pampered and preened as ever. Meowth stiffened beside James.

"Well, I see you finally got here, I thought you would be late, as per usual" The offence in his voice filled the room like a fog

"No, we were right on time" Jessie put on a fake smile.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint you boss" James copied her.

"You being late wouldn't do that anymore than your progress in the field" Ok it could have been a lot worse but it still hurt.

The boss picked up a newspaper from the desk and threw it at James. He tried to catch it but most of the pages slipped out of the cover. Giovanni pintched between his eyes and sighed. James looked at the cover with Meowth and Jessie leaning over his shoulder. The title leaped out in big bold letters

**Crown City Heroes!**

The picture was, of course, the twerps, Zorua and Zoroark and the three legendary dogs. James couldn't see why the boss was showing them this until he finally spoke.

"Look in the background" James scanned the photo for about a minute. His eyes discovered the all too familiar red hair that belongs to Jessie. He pointed it out to Jessie, who was still looking what was wrong, and she bit her lip.

"I didn't realise I was that exposed I-"Before she could finish, the boss threw them some more newspaper cut-outs. All of them pictures of the twerps with some tell tale sign we were there. The first one read **"The unknown equation" **with a picture back from the Johto of Green Field in that little girls mansion. You can see Meowth's tail darting up the stairs. The second was the story from Altomare about Latias and Latios. In the background is James's foot. The rest were all the same sort of thing.

"It has come to my attention that you have been present at very important events over the past five years. I won't reveal to you everything, but my scientists have developed a new technology to aid our cause drastically. We want your knowledge of all of these so called legendary Pokémon to figure out which ones are the most powerful...the most useful to us" He looked at them expectantly.

"Oh umm, well we have seen quite a lot of them" Jessie stuttered. They listed them one by one, telling him everything they knew about them

"I reckon Darkrai was pretty strong, I mean, it absorbed the blow from Dialga and Palkia's most powerful attack" James remarked.

"No that Zoroark was pretty tough, it could make you see anything it wanted" Meowth argued. They finished their list of everything they had seen until... No. They can't tell him about that one. James looked at Jessie trying to tell her through his eyes not to let it slip. She seemed to have already figured it out though.

"Is that all?" The boss asks. James put on his most convincing face.

"Yes sir"

"Good, this will be very-" He was cut of abruptly by Meowth.

"Oh wait we forgot about Mewtw-" James grabbed Meowth and covered it's mouth. Damn that stupid cat.

"No Meowth I think your mistaken" Jessie tried to coax it over before anything happens. Meowth struggled against my grip, claws digging into my arm violently.

"Meowth for crying out loud stop it! We need to make that look like you didn't know what you were saying got it?" James hissed at him. Meowth stopped struggling, realization of what he has just done hit him. His big eyes looked at James filled with despair. James let him go. The whole time the boss just stared into space, lost in his thoughts.

"Mew...Two..." They're screwed. James did the only thing he could think of.

"Well if you don't need us we'll be off then, hope it helped" He began edged towards the door when the vacant look in the boss's eyes changed to his somewhat malicious smile.

"You have helped me more than you can ever imagine"

They wanted so badly to run out that door but couldn't without raising suspicion. Instead they walked calmly out and closed it behind them.

"I am so sorry guys, I didn't realize what I was saying I...I..." Meowth stuttered.

"You didn't mean it Meowth, its ok" James said back. Poor Meowth looked like he was in pain.

"What do you thing he's gonna do now?"

"No idea" Jessie was thinking very hard about something. She seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"You know what we have to do now right?" She asked us. James thought about it for a moment. He came to the same conclusion as Jessie.

"They're the only ones we can turn to" James said slowly.

"Who?" Meowth hadn't figured it out yet.

"We've gotta go tell the Twerps" Jessie told him.

They had just started to walk away when a hysterical laugh erupted from the room. They just walked away, knowing Giovanni now remembers everything about Mewtwo.


	2. Chapter 2

Mewtwo

The cold night wind whirled around me as my body glided through the night sky. My reflection stared back at me across the shimmering glassy surface of the lake. The town's lights danced ahead of me, that's where I need to be. My only friend is waiting for me there. I flew towards the cliff face, at the last possible second I shot upwards. I was centimetres from the rocky wall but I still flew higher. Dirt pelted my body, stinging my face and arms. I shut my eyes and felt the cliff face rush past me and disappear.

I opened my eyes again and slowed to a stop. I hovered over the edge of the town of Alimos and looked around. The garden was across the other side of town. I could see people in the center square with their Pokémon. The two Pokémon were being forced to battle with each other, much to the applause of the on lookers. An Electrike shot a bolt of thunder at an Empolion, upon impact the Pokémon cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through its body. The creature fell to it's knees and lost consciousness.

"The winner is...Electrike!" The announcer called and the humans all cheered. The trainer of the Empolion rushed over to wake it up. Mind numbing disgust filled me to the core . These Pokémon were just gladiators in the arena for these humans sick entertainment. This is why humans need to be stopped using Pokémon this way, can they not see the pain their Pokémon are in? For the first time in three or so years, I felt again like destroying them all...I've got to snap out of this before I do something I will regret.

I closed my eyes and felt an energy flowing through my veins. It was like a stream of pure light being pumped through my body. I was in control of this stream; I directed it to the outside of my body. It tingled over my skin and made it disappear. I opened my eyes and moved my hand in front of my face. I could only see a thin blue outline of my hand. Not complete but it will work. It took me a long time to figure out how to turn transparent. When my strength fully returns I will perfect it. I flew over the top of the human's town and made my way towards the garden.

I had followed this path before, when I first met him... I flew toward the playground where he told me to wait. I slowly landed and released my Psychic energy back into my body. I walked over to the swing and sat down on it. He was sure to have felt me arrive. I shouldn't have to wait long. As I waited the bell towers started to play a song. It was the midnight song. I looked up and watched as a fireworks display began.

Human were horrible beings but sometimes what they create is beautiful. I watched as one of the fireworks flew through the night sky with a trail of sparks like butterflies made of fire, and then explode in a shower of blue sparkles of beauty...then slowly fade back into the night. Each made their own unique shapes and patterns. Blue spheres, gold ring, green sparks...they were all in an eclectic collection of beauty. The song echoed and drifted into an eerie silence. I revelled in the silence. A presence other than my own was coming from behind me. It thought it was being stealthy, but the crunch of its paws gave it away. I sighed to myself, will I ever know peace?

"Get away from here stranger. Your presence is unnatural" A growl came from the bushes behind me.

'_My whole existence is unnatural, but I don't need to hear it from you, inferior_' I spoke telepathically. The Pokémon revealed itself, sparks flying in its enraged state. It was a black and blue creature with a yellow bit at the end of its tail, a Luxray

"What did you call me freak, just 'cause you waltz in here being all high and mighty, don't mean your automatically become head shot, I call the shots 'round here get it freak!" The Luxray growled menacingly. I rolled my eyes.

'_I may be a freak but you truly are a weakling if you believe that is in anyway threatening_' I stood up, towering over the beast. It cried out with rage and charged at me. I merely chuckled as it ran electricity over its body and leapt into the air. With one flick of my wrist I held the creature in mid air. The Luxray struggled in an attempt to move, limbs flailing. I stopped this too. It just hung motionless before me, spitting with contempt.

"Let me down from here you stupid purple freak!" This for some reason sent me over the edge. Before I could stamp out the anger it flowed through my veins into my mind. The psychic energy flowed though my fingers as they closed together, crushing the swine where it floated. It cried out with pain as I squeezed its body.

Somehow the other Pokémon nearby heard the commotion and had come running to the snivelling creature's aid. I could sense them coming all around me. The first of the creatures were coming from my right. I flung the Luxray at the first of the Pokémon to appear, sending them crashing to the ground. All at once their feeble attempts to hurt my came flying my direction. Strong streams of water shot from the water Pokémon, leaves as sharp as razors from the grass types and birds dove out of the sky to peck at me. I smiled as I threw out a psychic wave, throwing their attacks right back at them. Where is he already! More and more things were propelled at my body, all being flung straight back at them. The energy flowing through my mind didn't waver for even one split second. After a long and fruitless attempt to engage me the Pokémon laid slumped against the trees groaning. I felt triumphant. Letting the shield down I began to walk away, then I smelt it.

It smelt strange, like a mixture between some sort of exotic spices and electricity. I couldn't quite place what it was until it was too late. Stun Spores. I tried to hold my breath but I already had too much in my lungs. It burned and filled my body in a matter of seconds. The spore made my lungs itch and sting until I succumbed under its effect. I fell to the ground in a coughing fit, body burning as it froze into place. I couldn't move an inch.

My face was pressed against the ground, arms frozen where they fell, legs sprawled in an awkward position and tail twisted the way it was when I was couching. The Pokémon began hurling themselves at me hoping I would falter. I never falter. I sent out a powerful wave of psychic energy, sending the Pokémon flying into the trees.

From the corner of my eyes I could see something out of place. There was a shadow darting towards me...with no owner. Out of the shadow leapt a towering black figure, billowing dark tendrils flowing from its body. Darkrai.

'_Stop this now!_' It hovered above me, yelling at the top of its lungs to get over the sound the attackers were making.

"Stay out of this!" The Luxray threatened Darkrai. Darkrai lifted its black arms above its head and cried out '_Dark Void!_', a big red and black sphere forming between its hands. The sphere shot out smaller bubbles that hit the Pokémon, trapping them within. After about three seconds the sphere absorbed into the hit creatures, which immediately fell unconscious. I could feel the effects of the stun spores wearing off as my skin began to twitch. How humiliating. As if being caught off guard by a Beautifly wasn't punishment enough. The ability to move again finally flooded back into my body. Darkrai held out his arm and pulled me to my feet.

'_Thank you. That was quite an annoyance_' I said.

"_I can imagine. I got delayed, there were strangers in the town I was checking out" _He explained telepathically to. It's nice to not be the only person having to speak like this. I followed him away from the sleeping mongrels, flying over to the other side of the garden. We landed on the very edge of the trees in a spot that over looked the town. The clock tower lightly struck one in the distance. We stood on a rock and finally relaxed.

Just over a year ago I came here to Alimose town, wandering by night as I do, when we met. For some reason I real connected with him. It might have something to do with the fact we were both out casts. We told each other our stories and our lives. Sharing things with someone felt good. I had never been able to do it before then. We did much the same now. We both agreed that at least once a year we'll met, so here I am.

'_So what are the humans celebrating down there, there were fireworks'_ I asked, curious as to the ways of humans.

'_This is the last night of the Space Time festival. It marks the days following the battle of Dialga and Palkia as the town rebuilt itself_' Darkrai explained. '_Even though Palkia brought the town back there were still buildings that had collapsed and the garden had withered, the people worked for months to restore it back to its former glory'_

'_It's beautiful' _I walked to the edge of the rocky overhang. From here it was about a ten meter drop straight down then a steep slope leading down to the edge of the town.

'_That's why I stay. I know there are five other Darkrais in the world, one lives on an island far away from civilisation, two decided to serve humans, the other two just roam the world. I'm the only one that has settled down near humans and helps them_' Darkrai shook his head. Two of them served humans? The idea makes me sick to my stomach. I remember a time when I said any Pokémon belonging to humans were weak and deserved to perish. I have of course changed my point of view but sometimes I do think...

"_At least there are others like you in the world. I'm the only one of my kind in existence" _I sighed.

"_That isn't necessarily a bad thing_" Darkrai pointed out.

My ears pricked. There was something moving behind us. I could hear three heart beats coming from about ten meters behind us.

"_Maybe you should talk to Mew or something, I'm sure she'll-_" I shushed him, trying to hear the things shuffling toward us.

_"What? I know you had that fight with her and everything but she seems like the type of Pokémon who forgives easily!"_ He hadn't heard it. But I had. I figured it must be that emotionally challenged Luxray so I wasn't too worried. I was just about tell him when I heard two sharp puffs of breath.

Something sharp stabbed into my neck, sending something cold and thick into my veins. With a grunt of pain I ripped the thing out and stared at it. It was a small glass tube which once held some sort of liquid, one end had pink feathery things the other end was a metal point, a needle. My hand had begun to shake by themself. It was a tranquiliser. Darkrai gasped as one hit him too. He yanked it out and sank into the ground, becoming a shadow, then darted off through the trees. I could feel the dart starting to take effect. I caught a glimpse of one of the people responsible hi-five someone I couldn't see. Rage flooded through me. With a sweep of my arm I sent them flying into trees behind them, making sure they smash them hard. Black spots began dancing in front of my eyes. My thought were getting blurry, I shot up into the air like a rocket with no idea of what to do. I just flew. I shot out over the garden, over the bridge and towards the edge of the town. I must make it out of here...it would help if I could see where I was going. The black spots were making me light headed and I was beginning to see double. I sucked in lungfulls of the cold night air as the dizziness grew stronger. I could feel my power faltering as I slipped further into the darkness. The edge of the city seemed to grow further away each time I tried to move closer, like in a bad dream. The ground seemed to rush up out of nowhere. I smashed hard into the cobble stone path but barely felt it. There were five people at the end of the street, a mother and daughter and three men dressed in all black. The men stood over me as my eyes started to close. The little girl's mouth was moving but the words wouldn't reach my ears. Her green eyes were filled with concern as the men flung me over their shoulder roughly. The men pushed the girl out of their way as they passed. Even though I probably only had seconds left before I blacked out but I couldn't help but feel angry. As the girl fell I used the very last of my power to catch her. She looked startled as I set her back on her feet. The little girl stared straight into my eyes as her mother rushed to her side. The darkness finally engulfed me. No one hurts my Amber...


	3. Chapter 3

Mewtwo

I'm floating, drifting weightlessly nowhere. Where am I? I opened my eyes slowly, they felt heavy like lead. I was staring out into space, it was like purple mist everywhere but where I was. It felt strangely comforting, somehow familiar...I uncurled out of the ball I had put myself in and looked around. To my left was a black shape, the area around it swirled with shadowy mist. I flew over to find Darkrai waking up slowly.

"_Where the hell are we?"_ He groaned. I somehow automatically knew the answer.

"_Our minds have psychically connected while our bodies are unconscious_" I said knowingly.

"_You sound like it's happened to you before_" He stared. I tried to remember when this had happened before...when I was born. I sat in darkness exactly like this for what felt like forever waiting to wake up into my real body.

Words came into my mind, words I have known since the day I was brought into this world. In a purpley blackness just like this came the sentence that had been burnt into my brain. "Life is wonderful..."

"_It has..._" I wasn't going to tell him about the words, that was for me and me alone to keep.

We sat in the darkness for what felt like an eternity when we felt a change. I felt something stirring in my brain, a buzzing almost.

"_I think I'm waking up" _I noticed my hand fade out of existence momentarily then reappear.

"_Me too..._" His voice faded away, as did my vision...

"...away. We have to go the back way. Uhg I need a holiday" A human male grunted. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting them to know I'm awake.

"I think we could all do with a break but you know the boss. It'll be a miracle if he said yes" A different human agreed. Who were these insolent being daring to keep me captive? Forgetting all I had just decided I felt around mentally to find their weapons. The blue glow in my mind showed me there were more of the little drug filled darts inside a gun beside each of the people in the truck. I began building up energy in the center of the truck, letting my fury fuel my power. Darkrai twitched beside me as he began to stir. One of the men noticed and let out a little yelp of fear. _Yes, that's right, fear me petty mortals_. I let the energy explode in the middle of the group of people. With a scream the four people were slammed violently into the wall. I psychically began unwinding the ropes tied around my wrists as the men scrambled back to their feet. I let my eyes take in the worthless maggots writhing below me. They wore all black with masks covering their faces, no symbols told me who exactly they were but I had an awful feeling I knew. Those basterd children betrayed me.

The humans yelled something to their driver. I pointed my hand out to the man speaking and wrapped a psychic hand around his throat. With a choked cry I lifted him into the air and squeezed the fragile tube in his neck. The worm clawed helplessly at his throat and tried to scream. With a snarl I pressed harder. The vehicle swerved hard and flung us all into the wall. With a grunt I lost my grip on the man who took a rasping breath. Darkrai took one of his shadowy fists and punched through the side of the truck wall.

In my fury I grabbed two more of the people and strangled one, crushed the other. The one I was cutting the air from was a female; her black hair was being flung from side to side as she kicked the air in vain. The other was a man; I was crushing his bones almost to breaking point. Something sharp and cold pierced my arm, I looked down and saw one of the drug filled cylinders embedded in my bicep. With a roar I flung the man I was crushing at the one who shot me. Another sharp bite told me there was another in my thigh.

Darkrai shot a bolt of blue electricity at two people who shot him. My brain was becoming thick and cloudy, with twice the amount of drugs in my system I was going under faster than before. The woman I was still holdings lips had begun to turn blue. I tried to blink away the darkness clinging to my vision. With a huff I lost my grip on my powers and the woman fell to the ground in a coughing fit. Another shot went off and Darkrai fell to his knees. He had four feathery darts gripped in his shaking and another one sunk deep into his hip.

My sluggish mind wondered why he had been shot more than I had. My legs came out from under me, with a thud I fell to the floor. The pain was dulled by the drugs as my head smashed hard into one of the metal seats. My eyes slowly closed as the liquid forced its way into my brain. One of the men said something about a monitor then my ears shut down and I was once again engulfed in darkness.

I awoke into the dream state with a grimace. For as long as I live I will never get used to the feeling of hatred I now felt for those little darts. I looked around for Darkrai. Panic filled me, I could not find him. I turned around desperately trying to find him. _I never want to be alone in this place again._ Wait, again? I shock myself and began flying through the sea of blackness. Where is he, he has to be here! I suddenly felt small and insignificant against the infinite darkness, a feeling I wasn't used to. It was almost like I was a child again, constantly waiting for something that would never show, even when I didn't know what that something was. A bright blue light shone in the distance, no bigger than my finger. I flew over to it and watched as it swelled and darkened. A black shape formed around the blue and with a flash Darkrai's form took place. He moaned and opened his big blue eyes. I nearly sighed with relif.

"_Where did you go?"_ I lifted him upright.

"_You got hit first, I was still awake when you went down_" He spoke slowly, almost as if he were still under the effects of the dart. Darkrai swayed slightly and began to sink. I rushed to his side.

"_What's the matter? Are you-"_ I stopped as a fine blue mist had begun to form around Darkrai's fingers.

"_I-I don't know_" He stared at his hand in confusion. Suddenly his whole hand began to dissolve, blue sparkles leaping off his skin and fading into nothingness.

"_Wha-What's happening to me!_" Darkrai cried as his body began to slowly turn transparent.

"_The fools, they've injected you too many times, your brain must be shutting down from the drug_" I stared at Darkrai as my words sank in. Horror filled me as I realised what it meant.

"_I...am I...dying?_" He asked me shakily. The blue mist was growing as Darkrai grew fainter. My mind was flooded with emotion the likes of which I had never felt before.

"_No. You are not dying do you understand me!_" I yelled as energy began to flow through my body. I sent waves of power out of my unconscious body and forced it into Darkrai's. He gasped with pain as I made the energy flow through his brain, forcing it to remain active. For a few long moments I feared I was too late, that I had made it worse, but the blue mist had begun to slowly fade. Tendrils of darkness began to flow into Darkrai, with a shudder his body began to slowly return. Pain flared through my body as I began forcing not just the energy I took from around me but my life energy and forced it out of me into the transparent figure. I was struggling to keep the flow of energy going, never before had I attempted something like this. With one last surge I pressed the last of the darkness and the life back into Darkrai. With a grunt I broke the connection as Darkrai was fully restored. He looked down at himself, as if checking he were all there.

"_Thank you Mewtwo. You saved my life. I am in your eternal debt_" Darkrai bowed respectfully. I felt sick, if I was awake I probably would've passed out again.

"_You...would have...done the same...for me..."_ I panted heavily.

"_Never the less I am thankful_" He bowed again. I didn't quite understand the need for using the _human_ sign of respect, but liked the fact he had done it anyway. My stomach twisted sickeningly. I hadn't felt this weak since I moved that lake under Mt. Quena. That alone took four months to recover from naturally. How long would it take this time?

Dull sounds echoed off the confines of my skull. Harsh words that felt like barely more than a distant memory. Am I still dreaming? My eyes felt heavy and sticky, as if they had been glued shut. My brain was sluggish and slow, as if I were still under the influence of the drug. The only coherent though I could devise was to try and make sense of the distant words flowing through my ears.

"-elay this any longer, I want this over with before they come too. Just heal them and stick it in already!" A harsh human male's voice echoed throughout the room. Well, I assume it's a room. The way the sound bounced made me thing there must be tiles around us. If only I could open these damn eyes!

"Yes sir" A different man's voice sounded. Wait...stick what in? "Gallade use Heal Pulse!"

Behind my eye lids I could see a soft pink light fill the room. Against my will the light consumed me. I wanted to fight it, but the wave of pleasure that washed over me as it engulfed me made me shudder. I felt my skin begin tingle as all my cuts and bruises began to heal. I felt strength begin to flow into me as the Gallade me its power to heal me. Just a few more seconds and I'll be able to-

Something sharp stabbed into the base of my neck. All I could do is grunt with pain before whatever the thing was burrowed its way into my skin and into the base of my skull. What the hell is this! I reached out with my psychic powers to tear the thing from me when it struck. Whatever it was had shot up into my nerve system. I gasped as it shot upwards and into my brain, tainting my mind with its darkness. I only had enough time to process this thought when the world when black again. Then suddenly my consciousness was shoved away, bound and gagged then pushed back into the deepest darkest part of my mind where nothing had ever existed before now and locked in. I'm fading away...

...where...what...why...

My eyes opened slowly. Where am I? A man stood over me, a tall green creature beside him, looking down on me with concern. I way being hung from some sort of field, suspended above the floor about a meter or two. Something black was suspended the same way. What's happening?

"Ah Mewtwo, Darkrai, I see you've finally recovered" A deep voice echoed across the room. I looked up to see a shadowy figure walking towards us. A cream coloured pokemon walked silkily beside the man.

Mewtwo...That must be me he's talking about.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I wasn't too sure how to respond to this. Physically I was fine but mentally...

_ "...Who are you?" _I asked telepathically. The man looked taken aback.

"You mean...you don't remember? But how could that be, we were such good friends" the human shook his head.

_ "Name...your name" _The black creature beside me, I think he called it Darkrai, groaned.

"Oh of course dear friends. My name is Giovanni, your partner" The man bowed.

"_Partner...partner in what?" _I asked. For a brief second I thought I saw a strangely happy look pass his face. but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared so I couldn't be sure if I had even seen it.

"You two really don't remember anything can you? Oh well, what's done is done I suppose. Come with me and I shall explain everything and you can once again be great" He clicked his fingers and the field holding us vanished.

I fell about a meter before my powers caught me. I hovered just above the ground, a strange new sensation filling my veins. It was different to the energy keeping me afloat. It felt...dark. This, darkness, flowed through my veins stronger than anything I had ever felt before. And I liked it. It felt good, like the darkness belonged there. Whatever it was this man was offering had to be something to do with this power. And I'm going to find out how to use it!

"_Show us everything, Giovanni"_


End file.
